spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hgupd/SRA2: Legend of the Jellyfish Updates
Try to read this before Rappy gets on my ass again and deletes literally everything I touched for no reason whatsoever. As you may know by now, the sequel to the cult classic SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure has been in development for the past few months, titled SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure 2: Legend of the Jellyfish (you can read more about it on this wiki's Referata counterpart, which I can't link for various reasons). But other than its announcement, there hasn't really been much info about the sequel floating around. After being in development for a while and having a structured storyline, more info about SRA2 is finally here. Gameplay The main controls are the same as the first game: arrow keys to move around. However, you can now also use WAD if you wish. No idea why I didn't work around this in the first game, but it's here now. Attack mode and attack bubbles are gone now. In the sequel, you use all the robots from SRA (plus a few more and a karate chop) as your attacks, unleashed against various jellyfish. The keys to deploy these robots span across the first row of the keyboard, in order based on when you unlock it and how much damage it will do. The attacks do progressively get more strong as you progress through the game and unlock more, but there will always be cases in which you'll still need to use some of the weaker ones. Each robot has its strengths and weaknesses, and these can be used to their advantage. Already, it's both the same game and a very different one. It's still platfoming – but that's where the similarities end. You start in Bikini Bottom and live through a normal day at the Krusty Krab, when suddenly, this hoard of jellyfish moves in on the town, and SpongeBob seeks Plankton's help to use the robots for good, and the two embark on a quest to the site of King Jelly, by which all jellyfish are controlled. It's a quest of aspiration, teamwork, betrayal, and a spiraling rollercoaster of opinions and emotions. All wrapped up in a SpongeBob game. Now, the first game's platforming was very stale – the most interesting parts were the points, but those rarely ever did anything. This is fixed immensely in SRA2, with the addition of a multitude of new stuff, including buttons, springboards, walljumps, and much, much more. In the game, you expand outwards from Bikini Bottom, into areas spewed right out of my imagination, each level making you feel more and more lost. All for the final goal of saving Bikini Bottom from these jellyfish. Oh yeah, and Plankton's a playable character too. Still not sure how to make the switch between SpongeBob and Plankton (if I should do it like BFBB or the movie game with bus stops or having them both run around the level and easily be able to switch between them). OH YEAH, AND ALSO, YOU CAN DOUBLE JUMP NOW. It only took two years. Story While it still needs a bit of touching up, the story is simple: a never-ending spew of jellyfish wreaks havoc in the small town of Bikini Bottom, spiraling it into chaos, and it's up to SpongeBob and Plankton to use the robot army for good and embark on a quest to save the town. That's really it, or at least as much as I can spoil right now, wink wink. Graphics One of the biggest improvements from the first game is the graphics. Not even just the graphics themselves (although they look a hell of a lot better than the 16x16 pixel art from the first game), but the graphics style. It's made to look a lot more like the cartoony colorful style you see on the show rather than a licensed NES game. There's still a lot to be done, so again, no details, but a while back, I posted a photo on Twitter of a good idea of what SpongeBob's pineapple will look like in-game, which should establish the feeling you get when playing the game. Still debating whether or not to keep SpongeBob's retro sprite from the old SRA – I made a walking animation for him ages ago, and it looks nice, but it's also hilarious to see this tiny sponge walking around a world much more vivid than his own body. Music & Sound A huge change in the two SRAs is the music and sound. Every single piece of music in the game is original, and a good chunk of the music will contain mostly real instruments. Never thought you'd expect an indie game with the word "robotic" in its name to have music with real instruments, did you? The sound effects, however, will still mainly consist of sounds ripped either from other SpongeBob games or stock ones online. Again, a good chunk will be recorded originally, but not all. (I might even end up ripping some from episodes if needed.) The sound design itself is much better handled than the first game. Variables for sound indexes will remain at a volume determined by constants such as a normal sound effect volume, normal music, etc. The volumes of all sound effects, all music, etc. will be able to be changed through a menu, hopefully. Note This is still very, very early in development, so things can change at any time. The previously announced fall release might not become reality, but a demo should be released within the year. It's coming. Just very slowly. Again, check out its page on the wiki's Referata counterpart, where you can also find an archive of this blog, because odds are that it'll get deleted. (Also, Goofballs is still being worked on, but it still lacks a release year.) Category:Blog posts